


To Breaking Point

by PontiusHermes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Full Moon, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pain, Potions, Potions Masters, Sad, Second War with Voldemort, Second Wizarding War, Understanding, Werewolves, Wolfsbane Potion, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Lupin are both members of the Second Order. The full moon is approaching, and Snape is not making the transformation (even with the Wolfsbane potion) any easier for Lupin to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom. It includes two of my favourite Harry Potter characters. Set sometime during the Second Wizarding War.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Hermes

Remus Lupin was thinner than usual, the permanent shadows under his eyes darker. He’d also been extremely quiet of late, and, wrapped in silent and uneasy reflection, had barely notice the departure of most Order members from the dinner table. Most, but not all.

 

Severus Snape observed Lupin, taking in the latter’s grim and weary appearance, and did not need to utilise his attuned powers of legilimency to determine the cause of his former colleague’s concern. Putting on a casual air, Snape gazed through the window. ‘Come tomorrow night, the moon will be full,’ he remarked thoughtfully, as if the idea had just occurred to him. The effect was immediate, and was just what Snape had intended.

 

Remus’s greying head snapped around to regard the speaker, his face paling rapidly as the blood drained from it. His hands unconsciously clenched, and his green eyes betrayed a flicker of fear. Snape turned to face him slowly, indifferently, as though he often made random comments on lunar affairs.

‘I beg your pardon, Severus?’ Lupin inquired softly, attempting with little success to appear calm.

Snape eyed him coolly, ‘The moon,’ he replied, ‘It will be full by tomorrow night.’

Lupin stared at him, stricken and slightly panicked. After several deep breaths, he ventured to speak.

‘Yes,’ he said shortly, glancing at Snape warily, as though trapped.

 

Snape felt a faint prickling of guilt at the condition of the other man, but couldn’t help resuming his taunting. The power it afforded him brought a vitalisation, an antidote to his pain and grief.

‘I have never got your potion wrong before,’ he announced coldly.

Lupin started slightly, closing his eyes momentarily as he struggled to remain calm. ‘I thank you for it.’

‘Oh, no need to _thank_ me,’ Snape hissed, ‘I wouldn’t dream of being careless. I remember all too well the last time you transformed properly. I wouldn’t want to endanger the life of anybody here.’

He experienced a sense of bitter satisfaction, tinged with guilt; Remus was shuddering, slightly angered, his face full of agony.

‘Please stop,’ he forced out, ‘Severus…’

 

‘Don’t growl at me,’ Snape spat, ‘ _Werewolf_.’ Lupin froze, as if he feared that any movement would result in him attacking the Potions Master. Deliberately and slowly, he passed a trembling hand over his face, forcing deep breaths in and out of his lungs. Abruptly, he jumped up and strode purposefully from the room.

 

Almost immediately, Severus Snape was engulfed in waves of self-disgust. Lupin had never bullied him at school; if anything, he’d appeared uncomfortable to witness it. Yet today, Snape had mercilessly, shamefully, goaded the patient and quiet man to breaking point, and not for the first time.

 

Snape composed himself, then stood and retrieved a clean goblet from the kitchen. Into his he decanted a quantity of Wolfsbane potion from a smoking cauldron which he had kept simmering for over a week. This done, he bore it slowly after his quarry, taking care not to spill the precious liquid.

 

After responding to a knock and opening the bedroom door to find Snape on the doorstep, Lupin resisted the urge to slam said door in the visitor’s pale face. Instead, he studied the floor, ashamed, and opened the door wider. Snape accepted the silent invitation, transported the goblet to a small table, and set it down. He also fixed his gaze downward, unwilling to look in the other’s face.

 

‘Remus…’ he eventually began, then stopped, unsure of what to say. Lupin observed him, understanding somehow, as he often did, without any need for an explanation. He saw Snape’s grief, his need for influence, even if momentary, over _someone_. He also saw the bitter shame and remorse Snape felt over his actions. Lupin slowly crossed the room and gently, almost hesitantly, rested his hand on Snape’s arm. Severus Snape started slightly, but accepted it.

‘Thank you,’ Lupin said, glancing at the steaming goblet.

Snape fidgeted slightly. ‘I’m sorry, Remus.’ Lupin squeezed his arm slightly, a reassurance of forgiveness.

‘Thank you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comments are always appreciated.  
> Hermes


End file.
